<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Perfect To Me by blvineydvys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112003">You're Perfect To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvineydvys/pseuds/blvineydvys'>blvineydvys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coming Out, Gay, Growing Up, Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Song: Fuckin' Perfect, Strength</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvineydvys/pseuds/blvineydvys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is growing up... though, he soon realizes, the process isn't near as easy as he once thought it would be. Throughout Blaine's journey to find himself, he approaches many obstacles... the biggest one being the man who raised him. In a story of rejection, insecurity, and hate, Blaine attempts to survive without the things he desires most in this world; acceptance, comfort, and love. Most importantly, even with all of his flaws, someone who finds him to be perfect. He lives on the wish that, someday, he will receive all of those things. What he doesn't realize is all of what he desires is much closer than he anticipates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Perfect To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Blaine Anderson ever comprehended anything related to homosexuality, he was eight years old. By this age, many of his peers were, at the very least, familiar with the concept. There were girls in his class who would occasionally giggle about the idea of males kissing males, and boys on the bus would frequently yell homophobic slurs at each other in order to seem cool. While his classmates seemed to be very in the know about some aspects of gay culture, everything they discussed was foreign to Blaine.<br/>
Throughout Blaine’s childhood, both of his parents worked diligently to conceal certain topics from their son. The, “homosexual agenda,” was among those topics. Blaine’s father, a catholic, republican lawyer, was entirely against anything that promoted homosexuality. Blaine’s mother did not have the exact same views as her husband, yet she still abided by his beliefs. While in private with his wife, Theodore Anderson expressed frequently how, “The gays are going to rot in hell,” around his child, nothing was said about same sex relationships. Though it went unspoken, Pam Anderson knew her husband did not discuss those things around Blaine for the sole reason he did not want his son to even ponder on the topic of sexuality.<br/>
Theodore was convinced the youngest Anderson would turn out to be nothing but heterosexual. In his opinion, there was no other way an Anderson man could live their life than dominating over a woman. There was no need to introduce any other lifestyle to his child when there was already one, Theodore considered to be perfect, right in front of his nose. </p><p>	When at dinner one night, eight-year-old Blaine cleared his throat and asked the question, “What does faggot mean?” the entirety of the Anderson family was shocked beyond belief. It took a good chunk of time for Blaine’s question to be answered. Cooper, his older brother, was gaping at him, his mom’s face was entirely flushed as she waited for her husband to respond to their youngest’s question, and his dad looked as if he was so tense, a vein was ready to pop out his forehead.<br/>
After a 30 second period of silence and staring, Theodore rubbed his greying beard, making a face of repulsion, and began to speak. “Faggots… are sinners. Each and every one of them will burn in the fiery pits of hell.”<br/>
Pam gave Theodore a look before shakily sighing and saying, “Theo, isn’t there a be-“<br/>
Before Pam could finish her sentence, she was cut off, Blaine, saying in a worried tone, “How do they sin, Dad? What makes them go to hell?”<br/>
Theodore only shakes his head at his son. “Stop talking about it, Blaine Devon. All you need to know is being a faggot is not okay. It is very bad. Absolutely horrible.”<br/>
“Unless you want to go to hell!” Cooper spurted out in a sarcastically, annoyed tone. All eyes quickly snapped towards him, the teenager laughing as his parents gave him stern looks, though not saying anything. Cooper’s laughter quickly died down, and he looked down at his plate, picking up his spoon once more, and taking a small bite of his mashed potatoes. </p><p>	The rest of dinner was quiet and awkward. Aside from Pam’s attempted small talk, the rest of the Anderson family did not say a word. Cooper was not interested in being punished for any other questionable phrase that might have slipped from his mouth. Theodore silently wondered how Blaine had discovered anything related to, “faggots,” in the first place. Blaine also could not do anything but wonder. Except, in his case, all he could think of is what sin could be so bad God would throw a person into hell at first sight of them.<br/>
As long as dinner felt like it lasted, the moment Theodore excused the family from the table, the two boys only took a second to leave the dining room and retreat to their own rooms. Pam stood up and began to pick up dirty dishes off the table, before her husband, who was still sitting down at one of the heads of the table, stopped her. “Pour me a glass of whiskey. Now.”<br/>
Pam quickly nodded before running to the large, glass liquor cabinet, taking down a bottle of whiskey and a short glass, and pouring it for Theodore, soon after, gently handing the beverage over to him. As soon she did, Theodore took a large swig of the fiery beverage, drinking almost half of what was in the glass. Pam watched before suppressing an eye roll and continuing to clean up the dirty dishes.<br/>
As she rinsed off the grimy plates with warm water, her husband pouring himself another glass of whiskey from behind, she thought over everything that just occurred. She knew that Cooper was annoyed by Theodore’s constant lack of respect towards diverse communities. It was obviously why he made the comment he did. She knew her husband was furiously confused over Blaine knowing a word that was never presented to him by anyone in the family. Pam knew one more thing as well. This thing, though, Pam knew better than anything else.<br/>
Blaine was curious. Very curious. And, soon enough, her youngest son would find out what the word, “faggot,” meant… Even if that entailed taking steps to find everything out on his own. </p><p>	Blaine watched the analog clock that sat on his bedstand change, as minute after minute, went by. The young boy had never stayed up so late before, but he was waiting for midnight to arrive so he could run down to the computer, and look up what it meant to be a, “faggot,” without being caught in the act.<br/>
There were points he struggled to keep his eyes open. Blaine worked through it, though, and, soon enough, the clock read, “12:00 AM.” As soon as it did, Blaine, as quietly as possible, leaped up from his bed, and ran quickly downstairs, to his dad’s office, shutting the door quietly behind himself once he was in the room. Immediately after, Blaine rushed to the large desk, not even bothering to sit down, instead just jiggling the mouse a few times, allowing for the desktop to light up.<br/>
Theodore had a bad habit of neglecting to turn off his computer, a huge relief to Blaine, as there were no passwords Blaine did not know, being asked for. Blaine moved the mouse and clicked on the Firefox icon at the bottom of the screen. He eagerly waited for the browser to load. When the Google search bar appeared, Blaine smiled widely, his hands moving to the keyboard and his fingers slowly pecking out the words, “what does fagit mean?” Blaine clicked the magnifying glass icon, and he waited for his answer to come up on the screen.<br/>
Fairly quickly, a new screen popped up. Instead of showing Blaine the information he needed, though, it only presented a link which said, “Did you mean, “what does faggot mean?””<br/>
The young boy just rolled his eyes before clicking on the link. The link brought him to a page that consisted of a bunch of links which said, “Faggot | Definition of Faggot.”<br/>
Blaine clicked on the first website he saw: Merriam Webster. He recognized the name of the website from the dictionaries at his school, so he knew he was looking at a reliable source. It took about thirty seconds to load, but after the short period of waiting, what Blaine was looking for popped up on the screen.<br/>
“Definition of faggot<br/>
offensive<br/>
—used as an insulting and contemptuous term for a male homosexual”<br/>
Blaine made a confused face. What in the world is a homosexual, he thought to himself. Now he was on the Merriam Webster website, Blaine typed the unknown word into the embedded search bar. Once again, it took a few minutes to load, but when it did, just the thing Blaine needed appeared. This time, the results that appeared explained much more than the former.<br/>
“Definition of homosexual (Entry 1 of 2)<br/>
1 now sometimes disparaging + offensive : of, relating to, or characterized by sexual or romantic attraction to people of one's same sex : GAY<br/>
2 now sometimes disparaging + offensive : of, relating to, or involving sexual activity between people of the same sex”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of You're Perfect To Me! This chapter is dedicated to Carson (strangertd) for inspiring me to write this in the first place! Everyone, feel free to send any feedback or criticism! It is very much appreciated! In the mean time, thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>